Kokonoe Mercury
Kokonoe Mercury '''is the Head Royal Scientist of the R&D Corps. She is in charge of overseeing projects, what's gets made, and collecting information. Biography A mystery for know... Personality Kokonoe is a rather serious and cynical woman with no regard for emotions, however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her creations and her few friends. She is displayed and perceived as cranky , snarky and foul-mouthed most of the time. However, she is a good ghost at her core. While see might not seem like it, she truly cares for her creations and assistants under her command. Weirdly enough, she has an impatient nature and short attention span for a scientist. A huge robots hand with thrusters acts like a hover chair for her to get around. Silver vine, a type of confectionery, is constantly eaten by her, particularly the lollipops. Which can heighten the eater's intelligence when eaten. She ''loves ''bragging about her intelligence and how science can beat magic despite her being able to use magic herself. Appearance Kokonoe appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip, these ears are bent forward slightly. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual *Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. The oversized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka Clan wears, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively as she is sometimes seen barefoot. When her hands are covered by the mitts, they act as boxing gloves. Powers Kokonoe is a powerful and incredibly strong ghost. While being capable on the battlefield, she doesn't participate in combat a great deal. When she does though, these are her powers. * '''Flight: Standard ghost powers. Though she is on her robot hand hover chair. * Invisibility: Standard ghost powers. * Intangibility: Standard ghost powers. * Ghost rays: She can shoot silver ghost rays from her hands and eyes( her glasses were made to amplify the rays ) * Cat Claws: Silver ecto energy will cover her finger tips, which will then turn into long claws. She will then charge at her enemy, constantly clawing and slashing at her foe. Leaving deep claw wounds if not blocked. * Superhuman Reflexes: Being part cat, she can land on all fours with no harm being down do her and also catch things with her hands easily. * Superhuman Senses: All of her senses are heightened do to her unique heritage. Including her hearing which can pick up sounds a great distance away. Abilities * Extreme Intelligence: Kokonoe is scary ''smart. Her forte comes in the form of her grand knowledge of magic and science and being the daughter of a powerful witch supplements this. Her prowess as a scientist is frightening, her alterations to organic and non-organic matter being second to none. Meaning she can fuse cybernetic limbs or what she calls "upgrades" to flesh flawlessly. * '''Mage:' While she hates using magic, Kokonoe is known to use powerful spells. Like being able to summon things like her tools and candy out of thin air or being able to summon a giant flaming meteor. * Master Technician: Not only is she help make various new technology to improve the new city of Unova and eventually the Ghost Zone, but she also made all of her tools and creations to help her in battle. Equipment Various tools made by Kokonoe herself to use in battle. * Wrench: She can wield a huge wrench nearly her size as a club with ease. It can be used to block and be used as a weapon. She can use two for extra damage. * Drill Hammer: A giant hammer with a spinning drill on one end and a rocket on the other. If charged right, it can make the enemy briefly catch fire when hit. * Rocket Fists: By snapping her fingers or punching the air with both fists, black robotic fists will blast themselves at the enemy. They will then slam into them and make the foe fly back painfully. The fists will then return back to Kokonoe's pocket space How many she can make is up to her. * Freeze Ray: Using this can freeze opponents in a solid pillar of ice. It can be used or short or long range. * Graviton: Allows her to summon a small mechanical device that can pull opponents toward it, trapping them for Kokonoe to attack. * Teleportor: The thick golden bands around her wrists act as a teleportation device that allows her to "jump" around the battlefield. * Flame gun: Big orange fire balls will track the enemy if this gun is fired. * Static Shock: Floating generators with crackling electricity will hover ominously. Kokonoe will then push her foes using one of her attacks to said device. They will be greatly shocked if they touch it. It can also be in the form of a flat disk that can appear on the ground without the foe's knowledge. * Mecha Tager: Tager will be summoned and will proceed to blast a huge energy beam from his chest. * Mech Cannon: Summons what looks like a large machine gun that Kokonoe gets one and proceeds to let loose a flurry of bullets. It can be used for short range. Semblance | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}